


One Last Night

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hospital, Love, Mental, Mental Illness, Mental Ward, Psych Ward, Suicide, attempted suicide, relationship, sick, special gift, wiccan religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kammie Gibson has a special gift but it is mistaken for being crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

She took a drink of the whiskey and popped the top of her the bottle of pills. She ingested half the bottle and a whole bottle of whiskey in about half an hour; after which she picked up the phone and called the love of her life.

“Hello?” said a sleepy voice.

“Josh?”

“Kammie?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I just wanted to say something.”

“Okay, I love you but make it quick, it’s three am.”

“I can’t take anymore, I’m done. No more pain. I’ll be watching out for you, but you just need to move one. Goodbye. I love you.”

And she clicked the phone off. It rang again and she ignored it, ignoring her boyfriend who was scared for his girlfriends life. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to her family.

‘Dear Momma, Daddy, and Brother,

I can’t take anymore,

The pain is too much.

I’m done, done with it all. Don’t cry over me. I’m in a better place now.

Find the lyrics to Fiction, a song by Avenged Sevenfold and read them. It says the words I cannot express. I love you.

Kammie.’

With that she slit her wrists with her trusted knife and let the blood drip, let it flow like a waterfall. She closed her eyes and said,

“Goddess, please let my life end quickly. Please take me into your arms, take me to Summerland. Blesséd Be.”

Those were the last words she ever spoke, or so she hoped.

Kammie slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, everything was white: the bright lights, the walls, the dress that she was wearing, the blanket that covered her, everything.

‘I made it,’ she thought to herself, ‘I made it to Summerland.’ She sat up to unfold her wings. She flexed her shoulder blades and the muscles surrounding them. She didn’t feel them unfold, she reached back to feel the wings, they weren’t there. There were no wings. She reached up to feel for the horns on top of her head. There were no horns. No horns and no wings? She couldn’t possibly be a Relic. If she wasn’t a Relic, then what was she?

She looked around the room; this wasn’t Summerland. She looked back behind her there was a bag of liquid hanging from a pole and it was attached with a tube to her arm, there was something beeping to her left, there was some tube thing wrapped around her face, she looked around again. This definitely wasn’t Summerland.

She realized that this was the hospital. She hadn’t made it to Summerland, she had failed. She was stuck on Earth still. She sighed as she pulled the needle from her arm and the tubing from her nose. She unclipped the thing on her finger and got up. She swayed for a second, but steadied herself as she got up to leave. She wandered into the hallway. Watching a people bustled about. One young lady, whom Kammie presumed to be a nurse, comes over to her and says,

“Kammie? What you doing out of bed? How long have you been awake?”

“I want to go home.” Kammie replied.

“We can’t let you do that, sweetheart. You’re pretty sick right now. Plus, you’re on a 72-hour psychiatric hold.”

“I’m not sick. I’m up and walking around. I want to go home.”

“I’ll get the doctor, he has more authority than I do.”

The nurse walked out and returned a moment later with a man walked in.

‘He must be the doctor.’ Kammie thought. He looked like a ferret.

“Why hello there, Miss Kammie. How are you?” He asked, his voice was deep, yet uplifting.

“I want to go home! How many damn times do I have to say it?” Kammie demanded.

“Kammie, We can’t let you do that.”

“And why not? I’m 18. I can make my own decisions.”

“Not this time. First of all, we need to make sure that you are physically stable before we can transport you. Then once we are sure you’re stable enough, you will be taken up two floors to the psychiatric unit.”

“Oh so, what you’re saying, is you think I’m crazy and you want to commit me to an asylum?”

“You’re not crazy, Kammie. You just have some problems that need to be addressed by professionals.”

“Bullshit. I want out of here. Now!”

“We can’t let you out. I’m sorry. Now get back in bed and let us do our job. The sooner you cooperate with us, the sooner we can let you go.”

“Whatever.” Kammie crawled back in bed, fuming about the doctor’s inability to understand her.

She sat and sulked until there was a knock on the door. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi.” The boy said.

“You okay?” Kammie asked, as the boy approaches the side of her bed.

“I guess. I think the question is are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah, I just want to get out of this place.”

“I understand Kammie. You scared me. I have no idea why you did this, what was the point of this stunt?”

“Josh, please. Don’t be mad. I just don’t want to deal with any of it anymore. I love you; you’re the single greatest thing in my life. But I cannot go on like this. I can’t stand my own brain, its betrayed me. I need a way to end it. I’m sorry but it’s the truth. You’ll have to go on without me.”

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. You will get the help you need. I won’t leave you, I promise.”

Kammie shook her head and said,

“If only it were that easy. Does Nixie know about all of this?”

“Yeah, she called me the next day saying that your facebook status was concerning. When I looked at it, I knew that the text you sent me wasn’t bogus. I then called your parents and they told me the story of what happened last week.”

“Wait, last week? But I’ve only been up for about two hours. It couldn’t have been last week. I remember it like it was yesterday.”

“Kammie, it was five days ago. You have been unconscious since then. You were so close to death. You’re lucky your parents found you when they did.”

“I wish they hadn’t.”

“Don’t say that. I’m so glad they did. I don’t want to live without you.”

There was a knock at the door, both kids look up.

“Alright, visiting time is up.” A nurse said.

“Oh, okay.” Josh replied.

“I’ll give you two minutes to say goodbye.”

“Thanks.” Josh said. He looked down at this girlfriend who lay in the bed, pale as a ghost.

“I love you, Kammie. Please, don’t do anything reckless. Just relax, get the help you need. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Love you too, Josh.”

Josh bends down to kiss her. After a few seconds, they break apart. Josh squeezes her hand and walks out the door.

Kammie curled up under the covers and waited as time passed slowly.

About six pm that evening, there was a knock at the door. She ignored it. Someone walked across the floor and gently shook her shoulder. She rolled over. Dr. Ferret-Face was back.

“Kammie? You okay hun?” He asked.

“Eh.” Kammie replied.

“Your supper is on the way. I’ll be back when you’re finished. We need to talk about some things.”

“Okay.”

He walked out. A few minutes later a new nurse comes in and places a try of food on Kammie’s table.

“Here’s supper, kiddo. Eat up.” The nurse told her.

“Not hungry.” Kammie replied. She found that the less interaction with the personnel, the better.

“You need to eat sweetie. It will help you regain your strength then you can get out of here quicker.”

“Like I said, not hungry.”

“Honey, if you don’t eat, then I’ll have to get the doctor involved. He’ll have to put a tube in your belly and give you food that way. Those are no fun. You had best eat this now.”

“Whatever.” Kammie said, reaching for the apple. She finished that, half the sandwich, the pudding, and half the glass of milk.

This sort of thing continued for three more days.

The doctor walked in and said,

“Well, Kammie, you’re stable enough that we can take you to the psychiatric unit today. Ready?”

“No. But it’s not like you’re going to get me out of here any other way.” Kammie mumbled in response. The doctor helped her into a wheelchair and they headed two floors up to the psychiatric unit.

They arrive on the third floor and the doctor hands Kammie off to another set of doctors. They take her to a room that looks like an office. She sits in the chair and waits for almost three hours. Eventually a woman comes in and says,

“Kammie? I’m Morgan. I’m going to do your entrance papers and body exam, okay?”

Kammie raised an eyebrow and said, “sounds sketchy, but whatever.”

The girl started to ask questions and Kammie answered best she could. After the questions, the girl said,

“I know this will be awkward, but I’m going to need you to undress so I can search for any evidence of self-harm and any possible weapons and/or drugs. The sooner you do this, the sooner you can get dressed.”

Kammie sighed. She knew there was no way to get out of this. She did as she was told and closed her eyes. After two minutes, Morgan was done.

“You may get dressed now, Kammie.” Morgan told her. Kammie reached for her clothes and was handed a three pair of sweats, a tee-shirt to go with each, and a pair of socks for each.

“Gray for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Blue for Tuesday and Thursday. Red and Saturday and Sunday. Green is for sleeping.”

Kammie put on the green sweats, picked up the pile of clothes, and followed Morgan out the door. On the way, they stopped by a counter. Morgan handed Kammie a plastic comb, a bottle of non-toxic shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap, two towels, a wash rag, and then attached a hospital bracelet to her wrist with the number 03059200.

She was the showed to her room and was instructed to put her things away. She did as she was told, then Morgan gave her instructions to go to sleep. Kammie lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She fell asleep about six am.

The was awakened at 7:00 am with a pounding on the door and someone poking their head into the room yelling,

“LADIES! TIME TO GET UP! YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES FOR DUTIES!”

Kammie stood there, confused. She walked out and was immediately surrounded by doctors and nurses and other staff.

“Why are you out of your room during duties?” “Are you alright?” “Do you need any medications?” “Do we need to secure you?” Everyone was asking Kammie questions.

“Um, what are duties?” she asked. Everyone just looked at her.

“You know what they are. Don’t play dumb to get more time.” One doctor snapped.

“We know these games. Get in there and get busy, missy!” another person said angrily.

“Really! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kammie said, against the wall. She started to cry and slumped to the ground her back to the wall.

Just then Kammie heard a familiar voice. She felt arms around her.

“Dr. Hasset, she was the patient that arrived late last night. She has no clue what you were talking about. Now, you go take care of your other duties while I show her the way to do things. Off with you!”

All the doctors and nurses who surrounded her scatter like scared little puppies. Kammie looked up at Morgan.

“Thank you.” Kammie said, wiping her eyes.

“No problem honey. They often have patients try and get out of doing duties, so they naturally act like that.” Morgan replied, helping her up.

Morgan led her to a very large white board and said,

“This is the schedule for the day,” she said pointing to the left side then she pointed to the right side and said, “and this is the patient records board. Here you see what level you are at and how many merits and demerits you get each day. After three demerits, you drop a level. There are five levels. Once you reach a new one, you will be told how to achieve the next one. Right now, you are level zero. To reach level one you need to perform your duties, arrive in the lounge for check time right after duties. Check time includes meds, vitals, body inspection, and the morning news, arrive on time and participate in three of the four therapy sessions, go to task a.k.a art, go to school, and eat all your food at meal times.”

“What are duties? No one will tell me.” Kammie said, looking down.

“Duties are chores. They include, making you bed, brushing your teeth, combing your hair, changing your clothes from green to that day’s color. Once you are done with duties, you must come over here to the lounge for check time. Then you will be given breakfast on the floor, level zeros must eat on the floor until they reach level one. Once level one has been achieved, you may go with the rest of the patients to the cafeteria. After you eat you will come over to this board and see what the schedule is for the day and follow it. If you have any questions, ask me, or ask someone to come get me. I’ve taken it upon myself to care for you while you’re in here, because we have something very special in common and you need a different kind of help than most people here do.” Morgan said. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a pentagram on her right forearm. Kammie rolled up her sleeve to reveal the same one. She smiled.

She wanders back to her room and quickly performs her duties. She then hurries out to the lounge for Check Time. When it was her turn, she took off her sweatshirt, rolled up her pants legs, removed her socks, and waited while vitals were taken and she was looked over for any signs of harm. Once she was done, she re-dressed herself and went over to sit at the table with the other two level zeros to wait for the morning news. The day passes slowly and Kammie begins to hate this place.

(A/N location shift coming)

**_*BACK AT KAMMIE’S HOUSE*_ **

“Lisa? Baby? I just got your message. What’s going on?” Chris asked.

“Chris? Oh thank god you called. How soon can you be home?” Lisa asked.

“I’m on tour baby. We’re in Louisiana right now. I can’t exactly come home.”

“What if your daughter was in trouble? What if she needed you right now more than ever?”

“You mean Kammie? What’s wrong with her? Is she okay?”

“No Chris, she isn’t okay! She almost died and now she’s in a psychiatric ward.”

“Wait. What? Psych ward? For what?”

“I’m not sure what caused it, but she left a note, and I found her laying on the floor of her bedroom unconscious. I rushed her to the hospital and they tell me that she tried to kill herself. Now she’s locked away and I can’t see her for two more days, because of protocol.”

“Are you serious? How’s Jeremy taking all this?”

“He just thinks that his sister is sick with mono and went to stay with one of my friends until she gets better.”

“Oh my god. I’ll be home no later than this time tomorrow. I love you baby, stay strong.”

“I love you too, Chris.”

The phones fell silent and the parents both clicked a line off.

**_*ON THE TOUR BUS IN LOUISIANA*_ **

“Hey guys?” Chris asked, approaching his best friends and band mates.

“Yeah bro?” Jack asked.

“Dude, you okay? You’re crying, what’s up?” Taylor asked.

“I have to go home. I’m sorry. My family needs me right now. We need to figure out a way to get another vocalist.”

“Chris, what’s going on?” Zakk asked.

“Kammie. She’s really sick. I need to go home. I need to be with her.” Chris told his crew.

“Sick as in like, close to death sick?” Ryan asked, panic on his face.

“Sort of. Basically, long story short, Lisa found her unconscious on her bedroom floor, got her to the hospital and was told that Kammie tried to kill herself. She’s been committed to the psychiatric ward at the hospital. I need to go home. I need to be there. They need me.” Chris said, tears flowing.

“Oh damn, bro. Go! We will find a way to make it without you. Give Kammie our love.” Taylor said.

“Thanks guys. I’ll call when I get more news.” Chris runs to pack up his bag and gets ready to leave.

“Hey, real quick Chris; how’s Jeremy taking the news?” Zakk asked.

“He doesn’t know what’s going on. He thinks she’s at one of Lisa’s friend’s house recovering from mono. We don’t want to tell him. He’s already fragile enough. We can’t tell him what happened to his baby sister.” Chris replied, heading out the door. He jumped in a cab at the arena and headed off to his home in Nevada.

He arrived 19 hours later and rushed in the door. He pulled Lisa into his arms and they sobbed together.

(A/N location shift coming)

**_*BACK AT THE HOSPITAL WITH KAMMIE*_ **

It was day two of Kammie’s stay at the hospital psych ward. She performed her duties that morning and was out in the lounge right on time. She stands in line waiting she her vitals and body check to be done. After she is done she sits and waits for the morning news before heading down to the cafeteria. She was officially Level One.

The day’s caretaker stood and approached the front of the lounge.

“Good morning everyone. I’m Tim and I’ll be your caretaker today.”

“Good morning Tim!” everyone called.

“Now, for today’s daily news,” He said opening up the newspaper, _“Headlining article: “Local Rockstar’s Daughter Committed to Psych Ward at Spring Hills Hospital.”_

Everyone looks around to see who it was. Kammie was slumped in a chair, head in her hands.

“Kammie?” Tim asked, “Are you alright?”

“Uh-huh.” She groaned.

“Keep going with the article!” someone shouted. So Tim read on,

_“Local rockstar Chris Gibson, of Immortal Sparrow, arrived home late last night, leaving his band mates in Louisiana. He returned home when his wife, Lisa, called and said that their daughter, Kammie, was in the hospital. Little did he know, it was the psychiatric hospital. The couple plans to visit Kammie today and help her straighten all of this out._

_‘I feel awful knowing that I wasn’t there to help her. My daughter is my world; I’d do anything for her.’ Gibson said with a tear in his eye._

_They have told their son, Jeremy; 23, that his younger sister is at one of Lisa’s friend’s house recovering from a case of mono. Jeremy has mild autism and a weakened heart, so any level of stress could be fatal. They plan to keep him out of the loop until she gets home and they return to a normal life.”_

Everyone stared at Kammie. Everyone crowed around her asking a million questions. She curled into a tight ball and placed her hands around her legs and he her on her knees. She tried to catch her breath, everyone and everything was moving so fast.

“Kammie? Are you okay?” Tim asked. Kammie picked her head up. Tears were streaming down her face, her breathing was accelerated.

“Everyone back away. Give her some room.” Tim told them. He crouched down in front of her and patted her leg. He grabbed a walkie from his pocket and said,

“Morgan, please come to the lounge. Morgan to the lounge.”

A moment later, Morgan was running into the lounge area. She saw Kammie in the chair. As she hurried over she said loudly,

“Everyone to your rooms now! You will be released in a few moments for breakfast.” Everyone hurried off to their rooms.

Morgan crouched next to Tim. She places a hand on Kammie’s back and said,

“Kammie, it’s alright. Everyone is in their rooms. What’s happening?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know who I was. I wanted to keep it a secret. Now everyone knows.”

“It’s okay. Why don’t you come with me and you can eat your breakfast in my office?” Morgan said. Kammie nodded and followed her.

Morgan grabbed a tray of food and led her to the office. There Kammie sat on a soft chair and ate in silence. After she finished, Morgan said,

“Kammie, I know you have a gift. I know it’s not in your head, you’re not crazy. I too, have the gift to talk to the dead. The part I don’t understand is why you tried to end your life. Can you explain?”

“It all just is too much. I want to live a normal life but the spirits are always asking for help or I’m always seeing them around. I don’t mind them sometimes, but when I’m trying to sleep or I’m in school, it’s hard to tune them out.” Kammie replied.

“I felt the same way. I met my mentor Alex Chase and he showed me how to tune them out. You need to build a shield around yourself when you don’t want them to bother you. I’ll arrange for him to come tomorrow to speak with you. Now, for today, just try and relax, ignore comments that others make and most of all, look forward to your parents coming.”

“I’m not so sure that I want to see my parents. I mean I do, but I feel like I let them down. Plus, I feel sort of like; I don’t really have a parent. My mom’s my best friend and my dad’s a huge rockstar and my idol, but he’s always off touring the country with his band, I hardly ever get to spend time with him.”

“I understand that sweetie. But once you see them, you’ll feel great. Trust me. We can talk this over with them when they get here. Now, go join in on the group session in the lounge. I’ll check on you later.”

Kammie left Morgan’s office and joined the group therapy session. After the session they went to Task then School. When they arrived back from school, Kammie’s parents were there waiting. Kammie walked in the back of the group with her head down. Once everyone saw her dad, they started to pick up the pace to ask for autographs. Right as the hustle and bustle started, Morgan appeared and said,

“Anyone who asks for an autograph will be dropped a level and put in the quiet room for one hour. Are we clear?”

“Yes, ma’m!” everyone shouted and went to the lounge for another session. Kammie walked up to her parents and stood there, head down. Chris got down on one knee, lifted his daughter’s chin up, looked in her soft blue eyes, and hugged her. Lisa put her arms around both of them. After a few minutes of small talk, Morgan showed them into a small room, one for parent-patient conferences. She explained what Kammie was going through with the gift and all and how she was going to be meeting with a specialist tomorrow on how to deal with such a gift. After the conference, Kammie and her parents said goodbye. They hug and Kammie goes to her room for quite time.

As Chris and Lisa were leaving Morgan comes over and said,

“I’m going to talk to her more about it, but I think that somewhere deep inside, she’s suffering from depression. Having this gift shouldn’t be the only cause of her actions. I’ll try and talk to her a little more and we will touch base again soon.”

Chris and Lisa thank Morgan and walk out of the room and down the stairs.

7:00 am the next morning Kammie performs her duties and heads out to the lounge. Morgan was there waiting for her. She hands her a cup. Kammie looks inside.

“Take those, we’re going to start you on some medication to help regulate your brain and moods. You will be given the pills each day, twice a day at a low dose. Then you will be given a larger dose once a day. It will help, trust me.”

Kammie sighed and took the three pills, there was no sense in arguing.

8:00 am Kammie, Morgan and Alex were in a large conference room. They talked about opening and closing the gate. Alex helped Kammie learn to shut off her abilities. She learned quickly and practiced. By the end of the day she could hold the shield for about ten minutes. She kept practicing over the next few weeks.

The next day Morgan was leading the group therapy session. She sat down with the kids and said to them,

“take out your journals. I want you to write your inner most feelings. The thoughts that make you want to cry.”

Everyone wrote for about ten minutes. Morgan asked a few people to share. Nobody had much of anything new or exciting to share from the last session. Then it landed on Kammie.

“I don’t really want to share.” Kammie said.

“Come on, honey. It’ll be okay.” Morgan said. Kammie sighed and said,

“Deep down I wish that my parents were around more. Being a rockstar’s daughter isn’t all that glamorous. My mom is more of a sister or best friend and my daddy is always on the road, touring. When he’s not touring, he’s out at a bar with the rest of the band or their out riding dirt bikes or something. I guess that I wish that my dad would invite me more to do stuff with him and the guys. They all have daughters around my age. My best friend, Nixie is the daughter of Zakk. We hang out all the time and honestly, I wish we could hang out with our dads. For the mom situation, yeah she takes care of me but she’s never really set any rules. Don’t get me wrong, no or very few rules is great, but I just can’t take her seriously when she’s like a best friend.”

After she read, Morgan smiled and said,

“Do you know why you feel like this?”

“No.” Kammie replied.

“Do you think that since you see so many other families, you wish that yours was different?”

“Maybe.”

“Think hard honey. What makes you feel sad? Angry?”

“It’s the fact that my parents are too busy with their lives to take five minutes to really hang out or just talk with me.”

“Bingo.”

They continue around the room. About four pm Morgan says,

“Alright everyone, the two hours for visits is now open. Your family and friends will be arriving soon.”

 _**FIVE MINUTES** _ **LATER**

Kammie goes and sits in a chair by the window, staring out, and drawing in her book. She already saw her parents today, she knew they wouldn’t come back, she figured no one would visit.

About ten minutes later, there were arms around her. She looked up and saw Nixie.

“NIXIE!” she squealed jumping up from the chair.

“KAMMIE!” Nixie squealed in response. They talk for a while about boys and such. Then Nixie asked her best friend “why?” They sat in silence until Kammie replied with,

“I’m not sure right now.”

Nixie hugged Kammie and said,

“Well, I know you have a few more visitors coming up so I’ll let them come and I’ll see you tomorrow. Owen is on his way up. We wanted to talk to you together.”

“Um, okay.” Kammie replied. A few minutes later Owen arrived on the floor. He walked over to Kammie and gave her a hug. He went over and wrapped his arms around Nixie, placing his hands on the stomach.

“Kammie,” Nixie started, “We have something to tell you. First---“ Nixie held up her left hand.

“OH MY GOD! It’s about time! I’m so happy for you guys! Congratulations!” They all hugged.

“There’s something else.” Owen said.

“You’re going to be an aunt.” Nixie said.

“Huh?” Kammie replied, confused.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Nixie explained. Kammie’s mouth dropped. She smiled.

“How far are you?” Kammie managed.

“Two months.” Owen replied for Nixie. After a few more minutes, they excuse themselves so another someone could come up. Kammie sat in the chair and continued to draw until someone else, if anyone, came up. A few minutes later there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, jumped up and threw her arms around Josh.

“I’ve missed you.” He said.

“I’ve missed you too. I’m so sorry.” She said.

“It’s alright, baby. We all make mistakes. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They enjoy the company of one another until six o’clock. Josh gives her a quick kiss so no one sees and he wanders out the door.

Morgan had called Kammie’s parents to come in. They arrive and they are handed a piece of paper. It is what Kammie wrote at group therapy. They read it and together they, Kammie, and Morgan, create a solution and everyone is happy.

**TIME PASSES FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS**

By now Kammie had been in the ward for almost three months. She hadn’t been sleeping or feeling well and Morgan had noticed.

“Kammie, you’re doing great, you’re making an incredible about of progress. We’re considering putting your case up to the board for release soon. But, I need to ask you, are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, ma’m. Other than the not sleeping well, feeling sick most of the time, and the occasional headache, I’m fine.”

“I’m going to take you down to the doctor’s office on the adult side of the ward later today. Just to make sure.”

“Alright.” Kammie walked to Task and School. She couldn’t get her mind off what Morgan had said. When Kammie got back from Task and School, Morgan was waiting for her. As she approached the lounge for a group session, Morgan grabbed her and motioned for her to follow. They arrive on the other side of the ward, the adults section. They walk into a room and there is a young female doctor waiting for them.

“Hey Kammie. I’m Anna and I’ll be your doctor today. What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure. It’s nothing major, but Miss Morgan wanted me to come.”

“Alright, well, what’s the reason that she brought you? Do you feel bad?”

“I’m just not sleeping well, I feel sick a lot of the time, and I’ve been getting bad headaches once a week.”

“She’s also been eating more, she’s gained a few pounds, from the food I’d assume, and she’s been a little bit easier to upset.” Morgan mentioned.

“Alright then, hop up here and let’s have a look at you.” Anna said. Anna looked at her eyes with a light, drew blood, and did a bunch of small things. She sent the blood out for testing and said that the results would be back in about ten minutes.

“Hey Kammie? Can you lay down for me?” Anna asked.

Kammie did as she was asked to do and lay back on the bed. Anna started to press on her stomach, along the sides and up by her ribs. As Anna got closer to her lower abdomen, Kammie was starting to feel some pain.

“Ow.” Kammie said.

“Kammie? Are you okay?” Morgan asked.

“It hurts when you press around there.” Kammie replied.

“I’m becoming concerned, there’s a mass here, and it could very well be a tumor. I’ll get the UltraScreen machine. She comes back and puts a large strip of tape like thing over Kammie’s lower abdomen. She connects the machine to it and presses on.

“This will take about three-four minutes. I’m going to go get the results from your blood work. Be right back.” Anna said.

Five minutes later Anna walks back in and said,

“Let’s see what picture we got here.” She studied the pictures on the screen, looked at the blood work chart and her jaw dropped to the floor.

“What? Oh dear god, what is it?” Morgan asked.

“Congratulations.” Anna chuckled.

“What? Congratulations on a tumor? That makes no sense. It is a non cancerous one or is it small?”

“Morgan, calm down. Kammie, you’re pregnant. Congrats.”

“Oh my god. Are you serious?” Kammie asked.

“Yes. You’re about two and a half, almost three months along.”

“Oh my god. When did she conceive?” Morgan asked.

“It looks like the second week of July.”

“But that’s when I tried to….. oh my god. Is the baby okay?” Kammie asked.

“The doctors go to you in time. There are no signs of any harm to the baby.” Anna said. Kammie sighed and sat up.

“You alright?” Morgan asked her.

“Yeah,” Kammie replied with a giggle, “Just a little shocked.”

“Me too, honey, me too.”

“You guys can go. Come back if you have any problems.” Anna said. Kammie and Morgan head back to the teen ward. They walk in and Kammie jumps right into group like she wasn’t even gone.

For the next four days, Kammie waits for Saturday, visiting day. She had her parents, Nixie and Owen, and Josh to tell the news to. During this time, her therapist and Morgan talked with her on how to handle the situation and what to do if she felt out of control.

Eventually Saturday was here. Nixie and Owen walk in and surprise her. Nixie was definitely starting to show. They talked and then Kammie said,

“I gotta tell you guys something.”

“Okay. Is everything alright?” Owen asked.

“Yes. Everything is definitely alright!” Kammie responded.

“Uh-oh, what’s going on?” Nixie asked.

“Look.” Kammie said, pulling up her sweatshirt.

“OH MY GOD! Kammie? Seriously?” Nixie asked.

“Yup. Two months, three weeks and four days today.”

“That’s great! Congrats! Does Josh know yet?” Owen said.

“Not yet. I’m gonna tell him though. I can’t wait to see his face.” Kammie replied. After another fifteen minutes of talking, the left so Kammie’s parents could come up. They arrive and Morgan greets them. She leads them to the small conference room again and Kammie walks in and hugs them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Gibson? We have a few things to discuss.” Morgan said.

“Oh no. Did she drop a level?”

“No. No. She remains at level five. First of all, I will be putting Kammie’s case up for release. She has made tremendous progress and I think she’s ready to graduate from our program. Secondly, did you know that you daughter and her boyfriend were having sex? I know it’s a touchy topic.” Morgan said.

“Yes. We did. They have been for some time. They’ve been together for three years now.” Lisa said.

“Okay, because there’s something that Kammie needs to tell you.”

“Um, I’m gonna go out on a limb here,” Chris started, “But based on the past two things that Morgan has said, Kammie are you pregnant?”

“I am dad. I know, you’re too young to be a grandfather, but I don’t know what happened. The thing must have broke or something.”

“Kiddo, I’m not mad at all. I’m thrilled. I love you, it’s okay.”

“Oh, Kammie! This is wonderful!” her mom said.

“I’m so glad that you guys understand.” Kammie said. They hug and her parents leave.

She goes and sits by the window, one hand on her stomach, another drawing. After fifteen minutes, there’s a tap on her shoulder. She turns and sees Josh. She smiled. She eased herself out of the chair.

“You okay?” Josh asked.

“Yup.” She said with a giggle.

“You know something I don’t. Spill.” He said, taking her hand.

“What would you say if I said I was pregnant?”

“I’d first say holy shit! Then I’d say, oh my god, that’s great!”

“Really?”

“Yes really! But we haven’t had sex since you got put in here. That was over two months ago.”

“Josh, it was the day before I pulled my stupid stunt. Two months, three weeks, and four days ago. You’re going to be a daddy.”

Josh kissed her. He didn’t care who saw or what administrators were watching. One of the patients, Mark, who did not like rule breakers, came over grabbed Josh by the back of the neck threw him backwards into the wall and threw Kammie towards the rooms.

“You better get your ass in your room girl. I’m gonna deal with this rule breaking boy first, then I’m going to deal with you!” Mark said.

Josh jumped up and ran towards the door. Mark raced around, blocked the doorway from Josh and picked him up by his throat. Mark threw Josh into the wall, denting the wall and sending a picture frame crashing down on top of Josh’s head, cutting his face and arms. He lay slumped against the wall and ground, unconscious. Mark then yelled,

“Like I said, I’m gonna get him, then I’m coming for you!” He headed for Kammie.

“MORGAN! HELP, HELP! MORGAN!”

Morgan came running.

“Kammie what is it?” she asked.

“Mark. He’s lost it. I told Josh the news and he kissed me then Mark attacked him and he’s unconscious over there and now Mark’s coming after me and I don’t want to die!”

“I need back up! Get Mark!” Morgan hollered behind her as a few more staff members charged him. As he approached Kammie he drove a pen into her arm. Morgan punched him clear in the head, knocking him out. As Mark is handcuffed my security, Morgan looks at the pen sticking out of her arm.

“I’m fine. Josh needs more help than I do.”

“Well, I was going to wait until later to tell you this, but, you’ve been cleared for release. We’ll get your bag packed and then you can be taken down stairs to the ER on the first floor along with Josh. “ Morgan said as she wrapped gauze around the pen and Kammie’s arm.

“Now, while he’s being looked at, you and I are going to go pack your bag. Let’s go.” She said, tugging at Kammie’s arm. They went into Kammie’s room and packed up her sweats and things. They hurry out and find Josh being carried to the elevator. They hurry inside and ride down to the ER. Morgan stays with Kammie. The doctor comes in and sure enough, it’s Dr. Ferret –Face again.

“Well, well, look who it is. Tried to end your life again, huh? You actually tried it in the psychiatric ward this time. Interesting. Next time, send the pen through the heart, it’ll kill you quicker.” The doctor said

“Actually, I didn’t try this. I was attacked.” Kammie said.

“Okay. Believe whatever those little voices in your head tell you too.”

“She’s been released from the unit. She was attacked by an unstable patient.” Morgan said, standing up for her. Dr. Ferret-Face shut up very quickly.

He removes the pen and stitches Kammie’s arm up. She hurries away to find Josh. She finds him sitting in a room, stitches across his forehead, a few on his cheeks, some on his arms, and an ice pack pressed to his head.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” He said

“How you feeling?”

“Got a headache, a few cracked ribs, but other than that, great. So they let you down here to see me?”

“Nope. They released me. I’m free to go. You’re gonna be a daddy.”

“Really? They released you!? That’s fantastic! I know, baby, I’m so excited.”

A few hours later, Kammie and Josh walk hand-in-hand out the door of the hospital.

Josh dropped Kammie off at home, and headed back to his house. Kammie walked in the door and said,

(A/N location shift coming)

*Back at the Gibson Household*

“Mom? Dad? I’m home.”

Chris and Lisa run over. They hug her close and Kammie looks up and sees her dad crying.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Kammie asked.

“I’m just so glad that you’re home and well, Kammie. I had no idea how upset you were, I had no idea that you were considering something that sinister. I’m calling it quits for the next year with Immortal Sparrow. I’m going to be here for you.” Chris said.

“No daddy. This band is your life. If you quit, I’ll feel guilty. I’m okay now. I know how to keep the spirits away when I need to. Morgan put me on some medicine that helps with the mood swings and the sadness and anger. Ever since I’ve been on it, I’ve been doing really good, daddy. Promise.”

He pulls her close in an embrace and said,

“I love you so much Kammie.”

“I love you too daddy.”

“Kammie? Kammie!” a voice calls.

She looks up and sees Jeremy standing there. She puts her arms around her brother and he picks her up and swings her around.

“You’re home! You’re home!” Jeremy said.

“Yup! I missed you, Jeremy!” Kammie squealed.

“I missed you too. Play go fish?”

“Sure Jeremy. I’ll play. Bet mom and dad didn’t play with you, did they?”

“No. They wouldn’t even ready me a story at night. And they couldn’t make Fort Jeremy.”

“Oh no! How about we make Fort Jeremy, read two stories and play go fish inside?”

“Yeah!”

Kammie took Jeremy to the play room in the basement and moved the furniture and placed the blankets over them, creating Fort Jeremy. As she was putting the last blanket on the fort she said,

“Jeremy, why don’t you go pick out two books we can read. I’ll get the cards.”

“OKAY!”

Jeremy returns a few moments later with two books. He crawls into the fort where Kammie was waiting. She opened the first book and started. Jeremy sat, staring at the colorful picture, listening to his sister read to him. They play go fish for an hour then Kammie reads another book to her brother. They play and talk until Kammie’s cell phone rings.

“Can I take this? It’s Nixie.” Kammie told her brother.

“Sure. Just tell her I say hi.” He replied.

“Haha, okay, I will.” She replied. She crawled out of the fort and opened her phone and said,

“Hey Nixie! What’s up? By the way, Jeremy says hi.”

“Hey Kammie! Oh my god. Okay, what are you doing tonight?” Nixie asked.

“Um, no definite plans. Probably just going to hang out with the family, why?”

“So Owen is part of a coven and they said that he could bring me and he asked if you and Josh could come too. And they said yes!”

“Oh my god. That’s so awesome! What time?!”

“Seven pm.”

“Alright. See you then.”

“Owen and I will pick you up. Make sure Josh is there!”

“Okay! Will do! Can’t wait!”

Kammie tells Jeremy that she was going to go upstairs and talk to mom and dad. He crawled out of the fort and followed her up the stairs.

“Mom? Dad?” Kammie called.

“In the living room.” They called.

“Do we have plans for tonight?” Kammie asked.

“Nope. What you wanna do?” Chris asked.

“Can I go out with Nixie, Owen, and Josh?”

“Sure. Where you guys going?”

“Owen is part of a coven and he got permission to bring us tonight. Please can I go!? Please! You guys have your coven. I think I should be allowed to be part of my own.”

“Sure, kiddo! That’s a great idea!” Lisa said.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Kammie called, running to her room. She called Josh and told him. He promised to be there at 6:45.

6:40 pm Kammie was in the bathroom putting on her makeup. She pulled her hair into a bun and raced back to her bedroom. She was throwing clothes on and off, littering the floor. There was a knock on the door, Kammie spun around. Josh was standing there, staring at his girlfriend, who was in her bra and underwear.

“Hey! I’m almost ready! I just can’t find anything to wear!”

“I like that.” Josh said with a smile. Josh came over and kissed her. He pulled her close and said,

“No matter what you wear, you will look amazing.”

“Thank you, love. If only anything fit.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something. What about this?” Josh held up an Immortal Sparrow shirt. Kammie pulled it on.

“How noticeable am I in this shirt?” Kammie asked, looking at herself sideways in the mirror.

“Just a little bit. Baby, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Josh said, putting his arms around her.

“I know. I just don’t want anyone in the coven to judge me.”

“I’m sure they won’t. If they do, they’ll have to deal with me. Plus Nixie is pregnant too, remember?”

“Okay. Well, I’ll just wear this.” Kammie said pulling the t-shirt and black jeans on. She laced up her black converse, grabbed her wallet and they went outside to wait for Nixie and Owen.

A few minutes later they pull up. Kammie and Josh climb in the back seats and they head towards the meeting place. Owen wouldn’t tell them where it was until they got there. They arrive at a field on the outskirts of town. They see a bunch of people standing around. Owen parks the car and everyone gets out. They walk up to the field. Owen walks up to a man and woman. Kammie and Nixie looked at each other. They knew that they were the High Priest and Priestess.

“Jason? Jackie?” Owen asked.

“Hello Owen. How are you?” Jackie asked.

“I’m well. How are you?”

“We are well. Are these your friends?” Jason asked Owen.

“Yes. This is my girlfriend, Nixie. And my very good friend Kammie and her boyfriend Josh. They are here to observe tonight’s ritual, they are considering joining our coven.”

“That is wonderful. We would love for you to join. After the ritual we can talk about what it would take for you to become part of our coven.”

Everyone nods. Jason and Jackie walk off to go greet other members. Nixie’s cell phone rings.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Niccelle? Where are you?”

“Hey mom. I’m over at Kammie’s.”

“Oh okay. What’s all that noise in the background?”

“Oh that’s music and the TV. Our movie is getting ready to start. I’ll call you later. Bye!” Nixie hung up the phone.

They go and gather in the circle. Jason and Jackie welcome everyone to the day’s ritual. After an hour and a half everyone headed back to their cars. Nixie, Owen, Kammie, and Josh all waited to talk to Jason and Jackie about joining the coven.

“So, how did you guys like that?” Jason asked.

“It was amazing. It reminded me of when I was younger and I would watch my parents and their coven.” Kammie said.

“Your parents are Wiccan?” Owen asked.

“Yes. That’s how I got into it. I was raised in it, I know nothing else. And I’m not complaining.” Kammie admitted.

“That’s awesome. So do you guys think you will want to join the coven?” Jackie asked.

“YES!” Kammie, Josh, and Nixie replied.

“Alright, to officially join the coven and become Wiccan you must study for a year and one day after you do a self-dedication ritual. After this one year and a day of studying you can become initiated.”

“Kammie and I already dedicated ourselves on out 18th birthday on February 9th.” Nixie said.

“Okay, that’s great! So you guys are almost done with your studies. Josh, have you started?” Jason asked.

“Yes, sir. February 15th.” Josh replied.

“That is wonderful!” Jackie said excitedly.

They thank Jason and Jackie for everything that night, climb in the car and head home. Owen and Nixie drop Josh and Kammie off. They walk up to Kammie’s room and curl up on the bed.

“Hey guys. Sleepover tonight?” Lisa asked.

“Is that okay, ma’m?” Josh asked.

“Sure. You can stay here anytime that you want.”

“Thanks.”

“I think it’s about time that you kids get to bed. It’s midnight.”

“Okay. Good idea, mom.” Kammie said.

Kammie and Josh crawled under the covers and drift to sleep.

 


End file.
